Blond or Black Haired?
by Mangalover4321
Summary: One Shot: Gohan and Videl are walking around until Videl wants to know something. Does Gohan look better as a blond or black haired?


**Mangalover4321: Welcome to my wonderful, One Shot of Gohan and Videl! **

**Gohan: Of course, it's about the both of us. **

**Mangalover4321: *grins evilly* The torment begins!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

**One Shot**

**Pairing: Gohan and Videl**

* * *

**Blond and Black-Haired?**

**Inspired by the funny pic Of Videl trying to decide either she likes Gohan as a blond or black-haired.**

"Hey, Gohan." Videl said and stared at the Demi-Saiyan in wonder, memories flashing back to when he had golden hair and blue eyes. She felt a blush appear on her cheek and he blinked, turning back to her. Her hair had started to grow back and she pulled it up in a short high ponytail besides a few strands from the side that wouldn't move. She wore unusual clothes today: a white blouse with a purple butterfly pattern on it that hung long on her chest and tight blue jean shorts along with sharping black high heels.

_Man, _the Demi-Saiyan thought, _she looks really hot. _Then he mentally shook his head and thought again, _AH! No! I don't think of my friends that way! Especially Videl!_

"Gohan?" Videl asked again and waved her hand in front of the blushing Demi-Saiyan until he blinked and stared at her.

"Hai, Videl?" he asked and she smiled at him. He felt his face heat up again and looked away, while scratching his cheek.

"Gohan," she began, "Can you become blond again?"

"Blond?" he questioned then laughed a bit, "Oh! You mean Super Saiyan!" She nodded slowly and Gohan grinned big while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I can't anymore. When I gained my Ultimate form, I lost all connections to it is what Old Kai told me." He said and she frowned then slowly nodded.

"Oh." She said and leaned down to her face, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why were you wondering about that?" he asked and she blushed while looking down, trying to ignore Gohan's gaze.

"Well…" she began and looked up to the confused Gohan, "Because you looked really strong and I wanted to see how strong you are in that form." He raised an eyebrow then shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk around in Satan City.

"If you wanted to see how strong I was, why didn't you ask me to go Ultimate instead?" he asked and she pouted.

"Because I wanted to see you blond, okay?" she answered and he stopped for a second then rubbed his chin.

"Maybe, I can turn Super but I have a feeling it would be bad to the Earth." He answered and Videl frowned.

"Can't you just hold it back?" she asked but he shrugged.

"Perhaps…" he said and she gave him a Puppy Dog look. He could feel his whole face heat up from the look she gave him-plus the ample view of her chest. Gohan couldn't help but nod and she smiled at him, his heart racing in his chest.

"Okay!" she exclaimed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to a secluded part of the forest so no one would see anything. His thoughts ran wild as she tightened her grip on his gigantic hand, her small hand soft compared to his rough and wearied hands. The Satan girl was blushing too but Gohan didn't notice that and was still trying to hold back the thoughts of kissing Videl.

After a few minutes, they stopped at a deserted area and Videl sat down on a rock while pulling her knees to her chest. Gohan sighed and took off his shirt so it wouldn't become lost to his power. His fine muscles were shown and he stood tall and proud. Videl blushed and he smiled at her as he handed her his shirt.

"Hold onto that for me." He said and she nodded, while holding tight to his shirt. She held it up close to her nose and breathed in his woodies smell and some sweat from it, making her face flush up even more. He stood in the middle of the ground and clenched his fists as he grits his teeth. Sparks started forming around him and his muscles expanded a bit then let out a scream, his hair quickly spiking up even more while lengthen. She let out a gasp as he stood up straight again, smirking at her.

"This is my Ultimate Form." He said and she slowly nodding while standing up, walking over to him and observed the great power coming from him. He watched her carefully as she circled him and he made sure absolutely none of his power would dare to attack her.

"Can you become a Super Saiyan now?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Stand back a bit. I don't want to hurt you." He said and she backed away while clutching the shirt tight in her tiny hands. He clutched his hands and let out a growl as his power started swinging back in forth. Videl gasped as the ground around them started lifting up and the clouds got darker in the sky. Lightning shot around him and his hair started shifting color as his eyes were fighting to determine what color to stay. Veins pulsed and finally he let out another scream as his hair color turned blond and eyes an amazing teal. He breathed in and stared at her with his smirk still on his face.

"Is this good enough for ya?" he asked and she nodded. She walked around him again and reached up to touch the spiky hair. He bent down for her and she touched his hair, gasping at how soft it still was. Gohan really didn't know why she was so interested in his different forms but didn't care with her fingers coursing through it. It made his heart beat faster but his face didn't flush up. She leaned back and frowned.

"You look better with black hair." She decided and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's what you wanted to see." He said and chuckled a bit as he dropped out of Super Saiyan, back into his regular form. She blushed again and held onto the shirt tighter.

"Well," she said, "I only saw you turn Super Saiyan at the tournament so I wanted to see it up close." Her whole flushed as he stretched his muscles and she looked away, holding his shirt right against her chest.

"Hey, Videl," he said, "Can I have my shirt back?" She blinked then released it but it held many creases on it. She blushed even more and mumbled out a sorry while he laughed.

"Oh well." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. She loved the way he laughed; it was filled with joy and made others want to laugh along with him. He stared down at her as her thoughts took over her and he bent down to face her. He blushed at who close they were from each other and stared at her beautiful azure eyes.

_Kami, _he thought, _she's beautiful. _

Then he leaned in closer until his lips touched hers, causing her snap back to reality. Her eyes were wide until she slowly fell into the kiss and she closed her eyes, running her fingers through his spiky hair. He cupped her face and continued to kiss her, closing his eyes too. They moaned and finally pulled away, panting and faces flushed. They stared at each other than Gohan grinned.

"So," he whispered, "I guess black hairs get the kisses." She giggled and leaned back to him. They were centimeters away again when she whispered, "You know it."

_**The End! **_


End file.
